Autonomous vehicles use technology like radar, lidar, cameras, etc., to “see” the road and vehicle surroundings. Examples of vehicle surroundings include other vehicles, pedestrians, structures such as bridges and buildings, traffic control devices, or the like. Other vehicle surroundings include obstacles such as traffic cones or debris in the lane of travel. The inputs from sensors used for autonomous driving allow the vehicle to navigate with little to no human intervention despite such obstacles.